Welcome to my world
by Saffire Blade
Summary: Marik and ancient Vampire Lord is in need of a mate so he kidnaps a boy called Ryou. Will Marik keep him or grow tired of his pet. Can Ryou show him how to love and stay alive?
1. Chapter 1: The Prisoner

**Welcome to my World **By SapphireBlade

**Summary:** For centuries portals have allowed demons and vampires to cross into our world, but only every few centuries. Now a Vampire Lords named Marik enters the Human domian for blood. finding a white haired boy named Ryou, will he feed on him or keep his little pet.

**Chapter One: The Prisoner**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

"Marik" A wispy voiced called as if it travelled along the dry wind

"What do you want?" The man, Marik asked as he glared back at the cloaked figure behind him. His cloak fell passed his back like a cape, showing off his black baggy clothes and gold trinkets. His hair free spiked in every direction like a lion's mane.

The two cloaked men stood upon a narrow brick path that held them up hundreds of miles above the ground. Down below was an endless chasm covered by a thick liquid like fog. If Marik were to misplace his stepping he could fall forever into nothingness.

The nameless cloaked name chuckle but his voice sounded like the rush of blowing air. Unlike Marik's, the mysterious man's cloak hid the whole of his body while a hood covered the whole of his head and face revealing no features to look upon.

"I'm only here to discuss with you what we debate on every century" the man answered and Marik could imagine the childlike grin plastered underneath the shadows of that hood

"And as I've told you before I'm not interested" Marik countered facing away from the stranger not worried that one wrong step and he could slip off the narrow bridge.

"you are well aware that your numbers are small as the demon empire populates over 70 of my kingdom" The man hissed as if speaking to a stubborn child "The time is nearly upon us and you need to find one and soon"

"I'm well aware that the day is nearly here, but I've already told you I prefer to do things solo. I don't need one and I'm not showing up for the festival" he hissed back

"You are well aware of what is at stake for you" The figure's cloak brushed off the stone floor and floated above the ground and over the dark fog. He moved around into Marik's line of sight but the ark skinned man did not react. Once they were face to face did the cloaked being speak again "If you wish to survive in this world you will, follow my command"

Marik raised an eyebrow at his words but merely watched as the man's body starting to fade in front of his own eyes. The shadows engulfed the shadowed man and he disappeared into nothingness but his voice echoed through the blonde's head

"Find a mate, vampire…"

Marik's head lowered but his calm features spread into an evil grin and his blood stained canines shined form their sharpness

"Alright then" He chuckled "Let's see how far I can _bend_ your rules" He laughed before he too was slowly engulfed by the purple fog, his laugh still growing louder.

On an ordinary afternoon in a small house, a boy aged sixteen lied on his bed crying into his pillow sorrowfully. His long messy white hair had not been brushed that day and he was still dressed in his pyjamas from last night. His name was Ryou Bakura

Not long ago did Ryou receive a call saying his farther was found dead at an archaeology site after the tomb they entered collapsed. Ryou had lost his farter that day, the man that raised him since he was a child. True he had to go away on dig a lot but it was Ryou's choice not to go along with him. Ryou could of travelled with his farther but Ryou wanted a proper education. His farther thought that as for the best too and respected his independence that's why he let him life by himself for these last couple of years. Ryou's mother and sister, Amane, had died when Ryou was a little kid and too young to remember them very well. But Ryou could still see their faces, hear their voices and he had several dreams about them. Now he was all alone, Ryou had been alone since his Farther left but he was never sad as long as his farther called to tell him he was in one piece Ryou never worried. Now it struck Ryou he really was alone.

Ryou wiped his tears from his face as he struggled to get up, he spent the whole day grieving over his family's loss and he barely had any more tears to shed

"Come on Ryou you can't spend the whole day like this" he argued "you need to get your mind off this, make dinner, take a bath and put on clean clothes" It wasn't much but he didn't have breakfast or lunch that day and he didn't notice how hungry he was.

Ryou sluggishly walked down the stair case and downstairs was the kitchen, however as Ryou walked passed the cellar door he stopped once he passed by it. Looking back at the wooden door Ryou shook, his farther had locked that door since he was little and Ryou had never once looked inside it. Mainly because his farther had the key, he took it with him because he couldn't trust Ryou not to go down there. What was the big deal? He always thought. It was a cellar you keep boxes old stuff down there that you wanted out of the way, what was he hiding?

Ryou noticed how cold he suddenly was and rubbed his shoulders to warm himself up. It was like the cold was coming from the cellar itself and it was trying to pull him in. Ryou's eyes clouded over as he looked at the door handle maybe it would open? Taking a step closer to the locked door the floor creaked under his gentle steps but before he could make another the phone rung.

Ryou jumped nearly hitting his head against the shut door itself. Regaining his footing Ryou took one last look at the cellar door before shaking off his light-headedness before running to the phone in the living room

"Hello Bakura residence?" Ryou answered

"Hey Ryou its Yugi" a bright voice came over the phone

"Hey Yugi, is everything Ok?" Ryou asked getting comfortable on the sofa

"Yeah I'm fine, the gang and I wanted to know if you want us to come over and keep you company since, you know" Yugi's voice lowered not sure how to say it

"I appreciate it Yugi, but I just want to be alone right now. You understand?" Ryou said trying not to sound depressed

"Well do you want to come to the arcade or shopping in town. You could use some new materials for your Monster world Game (1)" Yugi persuaded

Ryou had to laugh, Yugi would go to great lengths to make sure his friends were alright, it made him feel wanted, but he didn't want Yugi to worry over him so much "I'm not going to be making anymore monster world pieces for a long time now. But when I feel better I promise I'll go where ever you but right now I have a lot going on"

He heard Yugi sigh in defeat and agreed to wait for Ryou to call him. Both hung up and Ryou went back to making lunch, but took one last looking at the cellar door. Was he feeling sick, he did feel light-headed only moments ago? Must be the lack of food he told himself as he went back to choosing his dinner. But even after Ryou was finished and in his bed ready to fall asleep he couldn't keep his thoughts off the locked cellar and why it felt eerie and uneasy

The night was as dark as coal, no stars were glittering the sky, no clouds covered the veil above, the sky was just and endless black ink stretching across the sky. The land was not moist with fresh mud but with dried black sand, there was no colourful grass sprouting out from the cracked ground, nor did any kind of plant life in this wasteland.

Few Carnivorous beasts roamed the land looking for the slight scrap of food or a carcass to bite into. These demons came in the all forms from different animals like sewed pieces of dead animals stuck to their bodies.

Surrounding this wasteland was a large mountain like rock sprouting out of the desert. The simple aged grey stone cliff stood tall over the flat land as if it were a castle; while from a distance the dark stones didn't appear solid as if it was made up of dark fog instead. There was no visible entrance into the cliff except a spiralling staircase to the top where an opening let out a flicker of candle light.

Inside the entrance of the dank cave a stair case lead down with torches dying in the dark. All was deadly silent until a shadow flew against the wall into the lights glare, but settled on the other side of the corridor form it. The black ink shadow reached one of it appendages out of the wall and a black but solid hand passed through. The rest of its body parts pulled against the wall trying to break free, like a picture trying to get off a scrap of paper. With one more step its leg kicked off from the wall and a black silhouette stood in the cavern with glowing yellow eyes.

The black human shaped creature looked around the room for any other presence in the room, seeing none its gold eyes glowed wit delight, you could just imagine the smirk spreading across its face if it had one. Standing up straight the ink substance ran off the body like harmless water dripping off a person. Messy blonde hair was free from the black's hold along with a tan face and lilac eyes. Marik grinned as his body became solid once again. The black substance ran off the rest of Marik's firm body until it pooled around his feet and soaked into the rock, forming into place like a proper shadow.

Changing his body into a shadow was one of the vampire's tricks, as well as strength, speed and knowledge beyond any human. True Marik could not fly like his demon 'kin'. But his shadow made up for that by giving him the ability to appear anywhere he chose at any given time, as long as he knew where he was.

Marik wasted no time descending the stone stairway into his underground home, hidden under the desert sand. Below were maze like tunnels carves out by himself, each looked alike and without proper guidance anyone would get lost in a mater of moments. Marik had memorized route, every dead-end and every trap set up for anything wanting o get in or something trying to get out. Smirking to himself it was about time he paid his prisoner a visit.

Taking a left two rights, a stair case and another left he came to his dungeons. It was one of his favourite places since there were no torches to give out light and to him it was that eerie feeling that got him excited. He halted at a stone door and like a shōji, a Japanese door divider. Stepping inside was a damp empty room with no sound except for the heavy breathing of a curled slimy creature in the corner

"I thought insect enjoyed these conditions" Marik asked teasingly, knowing his prisoner ad been trapped in this room without out light for the pass month. From underneath his black top his pulled out a golden ring like pendent with a ringlet in the centre and five hanging spikes. "You spoke the truth for once. The millennium ring was right where you said you hid it, Weevil" The item glowed warmly from being held in its master hands again

The creature turned around to ace Marik and the glowing light, it was a lesser demon not fit enough to be called a familiar. Its skin was green like a beetles shell. Antae shook from his head as his eyes looked wildly for escape but kept still not wanting the light to go away. He had four arms with crooked finger chained behind his back. Also noticeable was that wings were developing from his back but not fully grown for flight. It was just a lowly bug without its master to protect it

Marik held the gold in his had memorising its features; he smiled in delight and let out a breath. After all this time it was back where it belonged. He regained his evil grin reappear looking back at the pitiful Weevil only imagining the fun yet to come.

"You are a lowly insect, barely the rank of a familiar with not master to scuttle behind. So why did you steal this from me?" He demanded yet his voice sounded unbothered by the experience

"Why else for its power, a vampire shouldn't even be aloud to have it" It hissed

Marik eyes instantly hardened how this pathetic bug disrespected him, big mistake. With a wave of his hand form behind his back he revealed another golden item, a staff with a golden eye glaring at the demon. Another third eye glowed on his forehead as it released a blinding light that hurt Weevils sensitive eyes. Stepping foreword Marik gripped his weapon revealing it to be a dagger in disguise and brought it down through the bug's armour shell like body.

Weevil creamed in pain as the rod crushed trough his shoulder and out the other side like his shell was nothing but a piece of paper. A green substance fell from Weevil's exposed body dripping down him to the floor, where upon contact dissolved the stone floor like acid. The smell of burn flesh missed with the stuffy air, unlike the rings soft warm glow the rod gave out like molten metal that was cooking his flesh

"Who ordered you steal this?" Marik demanded not caring if he heard or not. Only someone of high status could have known its existence, let alone it powers. Weevil tried to get away but the metal weapon kept him still and loosing liquid by the second "who is your master?!"

The bug however wouldn't talk from pain, fear or stubbornness he didn't know. In reality Weevil was scared what torture its master would put him through compared to the child's play Marik was giving him.

"I don't have time for this" Marik mumbled pulling out the hot dagger, this day has been tiring for him, stupid Elder "I might as well kill you, I'll find out eventually" He rose from his kneeling position aiming the tip of the dagger at the insect's forehead. Marik grinned widely prepared to give it the final move but stopped at Weevil's words

"I have information" He whispered coughing up acid and spitting it out at the melting floor

"Information" Marik inquired not lowering his rod at the familiar "It had better be worth my interest" He warned giving it a kick in the stomach for good measure

Weevil coughed up more acid from being winded "A rip in the veil has appeared" He coughed again

Marik's eyes widen, there hasn't been portal for almost one hundred years, this could be his chance to experience the taste of human blood again. Marik's eyes glossed over with lust remembering the taste of red blood so many centuries ago. All blood was different and he enjoyed the verities, some was sweet an innocent, others were bitter with evil thoughts. He however enjoyed it better when he chased them filling them up with adrenaline for that spicy taste he desired.

"Don't mock me" Marik hissed coming to his senses "You have been my prisoner for a over a month, the rip would have sealed long ago" he explained not letting the disappointment show over his features

"Not so" Weevil breathed eyes still quivering under the point of the vampire's magical weapon that stabbed through him so easily

"Pardon?" Marik asked an eyebrow rose in questioning

"I found the portal long ago before I stole the ring. I planned on telling my Master of my discovery with the ring as a bonus, but I was caught by you not long after. That portal had been open for a week since when I kept watch over it" Weevil explained

Marik's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before narrowing, it didn't make sense. Every portal never stayed open for longer than a day or two, a week was pushing it. It could be nothing more than talk from scared bug wanting freedom or he was telling the truth in fear of death. Marik held back a grin not wanting the give weevil hope on his escape; instead he put in his bored stone face in play acting in disbelieve

"Its north of this region at the edge of the lost woods" Weevil gasped as the dagger came closer to his head until it was touching his shell. Weevil had to hold back a hiss in pain.

"You're lying" Marik stated, but his thoughts needed to know if the portal did exist or not, if it did than he wanted to be the only one to use it for his own enjoyment. He knew full well that if word got out of an open portal every demon would come wanting a piece of human flesh, then it would ruin his fun. Demons had no table manners, just ripping the flesh of mortals without the savouring the taste of blood and their victims suffering "On second thought I think I'll look into this, a open portal could be quite promising"

Weevil's eyes lit up in relieve as did his antennae, surely that was worth his freedom

"By the way" Marik smirked taking the golden ring off his neck "do you know what happens when someone besides me touches this necklace" He grinned tossing the rope over Weevils head surprised head

Te bug gasped as the necklace glowed brighter providing more light, but it soon become red hot. Weevil choked s it started to melt his shell burning his inner flesh. Weevil panicked thrashing even with the green substance still flowing from his exposed shoulder, he had to escape. The pointers stuck into his exposed flesh and from the inside out both eyes widen, one from delight the other from pain as Weevil was set on Fire.

The insect creamed at the top of is lungs with a roar of fire escaping his mouth and his eyes sockets melted away. Dropped foreword his insides burned to ash with only his charred shell left to rot. Marik couldn't take his eyes away from the sight of such torturing, not even with the smell of burnt flesh suffocating the large room.

Marik wished it lasted longer; that was the most fun he had in a long time. He walked around the dead shell slowly waiting for a twitch, anything for the pain to continue but alas he was dead. Kicking the body with his leather boot he picked up the necklace gain not smeared by acid of covered in black. It still shined perfectly.

Marik's smirked turned to a grin, a portal that stays open was discovered; this must be his lucky day. Better yet, no one but him would know of it and use it. He laughed manically as he left his sanctuary for a midnight walk.

* * *

(1) Those of you who have read the manga (which you probably have) then you know Ryou's favourite game is Monster World. An role playing game and whatever else happened

Thanks for viewing by the way, I luv evil Marik, scary in a attritive way. Well I hope you will read later chaps, so I know you still like it


	2. Chapter 2: Comfort and Murder

**Chapter 2: Comfort and Murder**

The city of Domino had been covered in a thick fog for the past two weeks with no escape. The streets are mostly empty and the street lamps couldn't even penetrate the darkness. However life still walks the streets, children walking home from school, the sounds of rushing cars make their ways out of work, just like any other day.

Outside the gates of Domino high, many pupils were seen chatting outside the big building or making their way through the cold. While there were cheery faces chatting with their friends enjoying the last day before the weekend, one in particular was not having a wonderful day

A white (and slightly lavender) haired boy dressed in the blue uniform like everyone else (except neater) could be seen in the distance. In his left hand held a brown leather bag with what were probably just his school books. It was no other than Ryou Bakura slowing making his way from the school grounds hoping not to be seen and just blend into the background.

Ryou had not been having a good day so far his Dad died only days ago but he still insisted on going to school, he knew all too well that the teachers told his class mates to be extra nice to him on his return. Everyone knew Ryou's father was dead, it was a small city and news spread quickly. Ryou had girls saying nice things to cheer him up or just comfort him. The boys gave quiet reinsurance and bullies took time off on bothering him. Yugi was more worried than anyone and Ryou felt upset for that too but just wanted time alone not people suffocating him with their nice words

"You're really gone" He whispered "So why do I still hope you'll welcome me home when I open the door?"

He looked up seeing his small house coming up in the distance. Without his father around the rent had still been paid for the end of the month. He was informed that his uncle would take him in but he wouldn't arrive for a few more days.

It was nice since he had an older cousin in college named Bakura. No one ever called Bakura by his first name since he always hated it. In fact Ryou couldn't remember what his name was. Bakura was more of an over protective brother than a cousin and Ryou loved him for it, but it didn't mean he would tolerate Ryou sobbing into his arms.

Opening the door Ryou saw it was now dark out, winter seemed to have come early this year since like only a few days ago autumn arrived. Inside it was as he left it, some of his belonging had been packed for when his uncle came to take him to his new home. It was a shame since is family had been living in here for many years. Ryou tried to think back how long ago, since Domino was built or longer.

Not seeing the point in doing his homework when he would be leaving before it was due for handing in he went upstairs for something to distract him from thinking of his late father.

His wish was granted as the ring of the phone called out to him. Ryou walked back into the living room but shuddered as he passed the cellar door. What was down there that sent chills down Ryou's spine?

"Hello?" Ryou answered in a whisper

"I take it you're not feeling too well" A gruff voice answered over the phone

"Bakura?" Ryou smiled hearing his cousin's voice

"Who else? Your phonebook isn't exactly impressive" Bakura chuckled

"I do give out my number" Ryou countered

"Besides anyone I know?" Ryou could feel Bakura's grin over the receiver

"Three" Ryou admitted with a smile "When will you and uncle come to pick me up?"

Bakura seemed hesitant to answer at first but "Not long, the old man still arguing with who was in charge when the accident happened in the ruins" Bakura explained "You're taking it better than he is" Ryou had to smile how Bakura didn't want to admit he was worried

"Is been so long since we've seen each other" Ryou changed the subject "The last time we met Dad always said we could have been twins" He laughed

"I wouldn't bet on it" He countered "I've seen recent pictures of you and I'm more masculine than you"

"I bet your hair's still the same length as mine tough" Ryou smiled

"Don't get used to it, I'm getting it cut soon" He mumbled hating how his hair just got in the way

"Ok then" Ryou giggled "So how's your study in China going?"

"Its ok but I'm still insulted how everyone gets China and Japan mixed up? We're nothing alike! China is nothing like back at home" He argued "Bakas"

Believe it or not but Ryou missed how Bakura complained about anything "I hope you come soon, it's kinda lonely around here" He whispered

"How about I come over to help you finish packing and he old man can meet us when he gets back?" Bakura offered

"I don't want to bother you" Ryou admitted

"It isn't a bother" Bakura countered "I don't offer to travel to different countries for anyone, but I'd do it for you"

"I Liked that…" Ryou smiled delighted he was finally going to see his cousin again

"Perfect I'll be there in no time" Bakura didn't bother to say goodbye as he hung up

"Perfect" Ryou repeated lying on the sofa. He was finally going to see his favourite cousin again, Ok his only cousin but that's not the point. He was offered a new life with his uncle in China. So why didn't he feel any better

Ryou sat up taking a picture frame next to the phone stand, in the blue frame was his father and himself before he left for Africa celebrating the success of the domino museum and his birthday. Ryou partially blamed his father for taking up the opportunity to go back into archaeology. His dad had a successful job running the museum, but the discovery in South Africa got him going.

Most of all Ryou hated himself for making his dad go. His father said it was Ryou's call, if Ryou was OK with him going half way around the world then he would go. If not then he'd forget about it. No Ryou had to be selfless and tell his father to go for it and where did that get him? Dead

Ryou shut his eyes tightly feeling tears coming through and with scream he threw the picture to the ground and ran. Not looking back as the glass smashed across the carpet Ryou ran upstairs to his room not wanting to see that smiling face.

* * *

Later that night only the lights of street lamps glittering around the roads the howling of wolves echoed from a forgotten cemetery away from the lights. Inside the gravesite sat a cloaked man on a stone plate reading over the date when person died. To a mortal it was a long time ago; to him it might as well felt like a few years.

Outside the graveyard the sound of a pack of wolves howled louder but the man paid them no interest as he knew they were watching him in the distance. The cloaked man slid off the plate and seemed to glide to the entrance where a rusty gate swung in the wind needing oil. Gliding pass the gate he entered the fog that provided cover as seemed to have vanished.

With a jump he landed on the top of an empty building meaning everyone had gone home, that was no fun. Travelling to where the lights were brighter he saw what appeared to be a place for drinking, what as in again he mused to himself. Oh yes! A bar for drinking alcohol beverages, too bad he was seeking something more satisfying then beer.

Sitting on top of the building he waited for one of those drunken fools to come out wasted with no money left to enjoy themselves. Luckily he didn't have to wait too long as a man in his early thirties came out looking happy and tired. He staggered to the wall for support as he walked home mumbling to himself about his 'mates' still inside.

The cloaked person above the building had disappeared as the man walked on by without a care. However crossed the road to the next street he swore he heard someone humming? The soothing tune stopped and he looked around curious unknowingly passing by a dark alley.

He barely had time to open his mouth as a clawed had grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in. Thrown against the wall his eyes glazed over form alcohol and the pain in the back of his head. He screamed as a sharp nails dug into his throat as he was held by the shirt. Desperately he pulled away wripping the material clean off. Before he could attack of run he was slamed agains the brick wall cracking the back of his skull open. Teeth peirced through the man's skin and the feelig of pain slowly died and his body became numb and weak

* * *

A group of long coat men ran through the streets hearing a scream from the rooftops hey were patrolling on. Not far from a local bar they saw a blue corpse sitting against the brick wall wit a blood stain trailing down to where his head cracked open. Two men walked over to the dead man while the rest searched the area on foot and on the roofs

The first as a tall man wit brown locks coming out from his hood, he kneeled down to the victim checking him over for a pulse. He nodded to his shorter partner confirming he was dead. Moving on he found two punctured holes where the blood escaped from.

"It was definitely a vampire" The brunette confirmed to the second man

"How long ago was it here Kaiba?" The shorter one asked

"Less than an hour, but it would have already fled the area by now" The Brunette explained "what do plan on doing Yami?"

The second looked up to their look outs who signalled back that no one was in sight "The vampire is gone, he'll need a hiding place, somewhere nearby away from the sun but not a far form the city"

"Or it's hiding in the city somewhere" The Kaiba thought out loud

"We'll check the surrounding areas; can you get me a map of the city and any other areas where a victim has been drained of blood? Then we can find the most likely finding place"

"Please, these is child's play" The brunette called back and left "I'll have it done in a matter of seconds"

Yami stayed behind looking over for any clues their friend left behind, but could find nothing of use "Why only one?" The man asked, knowing full well whenever a portal was found there was a raid of vampires or demons that followed, but this one seemed to be working alone

The assumed leader took one last look at their crime scene before leaving. No doubt the authorities were already alerted, but as he walked away form the red stained alley he heard a tune being hummed from across the street. Yami snapped his head up looking across at the building but only saw a quiet apartment block. He was about to check it out for himself but the sound of sirens approaching changed his mind. With a wave of his hand he signalled for his group to leave at once.

* * *

Unknown the group of men another cloaked figure was hiding in the shadow listening to the whole conversation. A vampire with blonde hair and dark skin now soaked in red blood. Marik kept humming his tune as he looked over the leader who was 'admiring' his work. The human's head snapped up looking in his direction, but he had already merged himself into the shadows of the building. He held back a laugh as the fool looked over where he was hidden not even realising he had made direct eye contact with him.

Once safe Marik remerged from is liquid form and spat out the remaining blood in his mouth and snarled in disgust. He would never feed of someone drunk again. The taste of blood mixed with that poison sickened his stomach. However he forgot about his meal and focused on his guest with amusement

"Vampire hunters?" Marik smirked showing off his blood covered fangs "Things really are going to get more exciting now" He chuckled taking his leave as well to look over his new playground before dawn came "Catch me if you can" He sang listening the sirens in the distance, but they were too late to save the drunk.

He jumped from rooftop to rooftop looking for any fun in this modern day world. The lights without the need of fire caught his interest and the mortal ways of travelling was unusual. Mortal no longer had magic so how did they operate these things called electronics or whatever it was.

Marik spat out some more blood again when it hit the back of his throat. That blood was, too bitter, clearly someone who thought of themselves and held selfish thoughts. It was true that everyone had these thoughts that are what made it hard to find an innocent in this modern day world. It was hard to find someone pure long ago but now it was even harder. Oh well that was just another challenge for him, surely one of these toys was full on sweet blood.

Sadly that was his third victim since he arrived and they were all bitter, not even the spiciness of the adrenaline could cover that taste. Marik thought back to the first and only time he tasted pure blood, there were only a few out there with that taste and to relive that feeling very badly.


	3. Chapter 3: Run for your Life

**Chapter Three:**

On an early winter morning the sound of Ryou's alarm woke him up from his peaceful slumber. Mumbling a few curses he turned over in his bed and shut off the annoying box. Ryou rubbed his eyes and tried to get out of bed but the cold air forced him back under the covers. Ryou wrapped himself in his thick quilt and looked outside the half opened curtains and moaned as the sun still hadn't woken up either. Eventually the whitenette got out of bed and went to the bathroom for his daily morning routine of washing up, brushing his teeth, getting dressed and then eating something healthy for breakfast.

Ryou watched the morning news as he ate but today seemed like a slow day besides the frequent traffic jams. Dressed and ready to go Ryou grabbed his bag and took a little detour on his way to the door by walking into his father's room where he as greeted by a cold bed that hasn't been touched in ages, pictures hanging from the walls, mostly of Ryou's mum and sister. Dumping the bag on the still bed Ryou looked over the pictures of his family bringing back many memories for him. The one that caught his attention the most was the frame sitting on his father's desk, a picture with all four of them together like a portrait.

"Bye Mum, bye Amane…bye Dad I'm off to school" Ryou was so use to saying goodbye to his mum and sister every morning but now he had to add his dad's name to the list. He truly was alone

Ryou went to put the brown bag over his shoulder but he forgot the zipper was open and his pen, pencils and everything else fell out and rolled under the bed

"Just great" Ryou mumbled kneeling down to reach under and grab all his school supplies. Ryou collecting all the bags contents, except for one fountain pen that rolled all the way to the back and up against the wall

Laying flat on his stomach Ryou pushed himself under the bed to reach the stubborn pen but as he reached for it the floor board underneath his elbow shifted "Huh?" Ryou rocked the floorboard again and noticed a few of them were loose too. Pen forgotten Ryou shifted himself so he could easily feel the floorboards for any other loose pieces of wood, one, two, three, four…the rest surrounding them were nailed in tight. Curious Ryou pulled the loose one out to see what they were hiding. With his free hand he searched through the holes of the hiding place and felt a square cover with engravements. A book?

Pulling it out Ryou sat up straight and looked over the dusty brown book. It was made of leather, the pages were yellow and tattered, while a metal lock kept the contents a secret from preying eyes. "Is this a diary?" Ryou turned the back over and saw what looked like golden letters of some language he couldn't make out.

Ryou tried to open the ancient lock but it was still string and therefore wasn't going to open without a key. Ryou was about to try at hit the lock against the wall to open it but was interrupted by the announcement on the TV

"Last night near a local pub at south domino cemetery a man was found dead and drained of his blood with two holes in his neck"

"The cemetery? That's not far from here" Ryou walked into the living room listening to the broadcast lady continue

"The victim was a middle aged man exiting from a nearby pub where he was located several hours later after his death. Authorities have no leads on the murderer or the weapon used, only that the murderer has taken on the role of killing like a vampire"

"A vampire?" Ryou wondered "someone getting ready early for Halloween" Ryou joked but couldn't help but worry that the cemetery was just a few blocks away from his house, not the mention the burial spot for his sister and mother

Looking at the clock on the corner on the screen Ryou jumped at the time "Oh god, I'm gonna be late" grabbing his backpack he chucked the diary inside and ran out the door and onto the streets towards domino school as the sun finally rose.

Later that day while Ryou was at school another white haired man wearing a black leather coat casually walked down the road towards his house glaring at anyone who dared to make eye contact with him. Stopping at the right house he knocked on the door with three sharp hits. No one answered so he shrugged his shoulders and took out a tool kit from the inside pocket of his jacket. Inside the case were many kinds of metal lock picks.

He selected one and kneeled against the door and in a few seconds he heard the click of the lock and it opened. Entering the house he set his pick aside and walked into the hallway so casually as if he owned the place

"Ryou" He called listening to his echo bounce off the walls but Ryou didn't answer "Hmm the kid's dad just died and he's still insist on going to school. You'd think he'd be too unstable right now" Walking into the living room he saw the TV left on set to the news, but there was nothing interesting besides domino will be experiencing a thick fog this month. "I guess I'll just wait" He took the remote and flipped the channels over but there was nothing that interested him, he was so use to hearing Chinese shows now a days. Deciding on the music channel he selected a random rock song and wondered about the household.

Coming across some pictures on the walls he smiled seeing Ryou and Amane playing in the park, he really missed that girl she was more fun to play with than Ryou, always looking for adventure while her brother just wanted to play board games. Ryou hadn't changed one bit, Bakura chuckled knowing he had a game room some where in the house. Moving along he smiled at the picture of him and Ryou when they were thirteen. Without Amane Ryou clung to his arm like a freighted child worried Bakura would disappear on him too. Chibi Bakura on the other hand looked very protective of Chibi Ryou glaring at the camera holder as it was scaring Ryou.

Bakura kept looking at the pictures full of memories but when he came up the cellar he looked at the white door with uncertainty. He raised an eyebrow at it feeling something dark coming from behind the barrier as if it suck all the heat around him. Bakura glared at the locked door with untrusting eyes and slowly raised his hand to touch the door handle as if it would bite him. But before he could even touch the metal a ringtone came from the pocket of his coat. Flipping it open Bakura spat out a angry hello "What?" still looking at the door feeling the same cold feeling as before. "I'm busy" He growled to the caller and grit his teeth as the person kept on talking "fine I'm on my way" He shut the phone and walked towards the door not looking over his shoulder at the strange aura coming form the cellar

Later on that night it was the moon time to dominate the sky, but the stars were all blocked out by the thick fog that fell over domino that night. Since the murder in south domino was still at large not many people dared walk about the streets that Fridays night, except for a young white haired school boy. Ryou was on his way to visit his mother and sister that afternoon but his thoughts were more on the news this morning. An actually killer in domino. The thought was scary enough especially since he was walking a few streets away from the incident. His friends Honda and Jounouchi on the other hand were making up jokes for the 'Dracula fan'. Who goes around pretending to be a vampire anyway?

Ryou walked down the empty street still in his blue uniform. Looking over his shoulder every two minutes, he only saw the lamps that barely passed through the thickness of the fog air. As Ryou kept walking down the dangerous path his backpack rocked side to side on his shoulder while in his hands were a bunch of tulips (I luv tulips) that quivered in his nervous grip. Ryou eventually made it to a metal gate where above it read in faded letters "DOMINO CEMERTARY"

Going pass the rusty gates Ryou walked along the muddy path passing many gravestones with different names and a range of dates. Eventually he came to the middle of the grave sight where two resent stones stood in the ground with dying flowers held in a glass stand; both the stones were labelled with the last name Bakura. "Hey Amane, are you feeling alright mum" He smiled at both stones

Kneeling on the floor Ryou and plucked the aging daisies and replaced them with the purple violets he picked up that day "I know you'd lecture me about walking around late at night where a murder took place but I promised I would visit every Friday" Ryou smiled just imaging his mother's scowling eyes but she'd smile none the less. Amane on the over hand would probably roll her eyes at him. "I'm going to life with our Uncle and cousin Bakura in China next week, so I guess this will be my last visit" He smiled but it was clear he was depressed "I just wanted to ask if you'd take good care of Dad, he's always been a bit distant since you left. I hope he'll start feeling better now that he'll be able to see you again"

Ryou went on talking to the faded gravestone for a while unaware of the time and the drop in temperature as he went on. Eventually Ryou shivered in his school jacket and knew he'd been here longer than necessary. Bakura was meant to arrive today and he couldn't keep him waiting in this weather. "I got to go now, but I'm sure Bakura won't mind if I say one last goodbye before we leave so I'll try to make it next week, promise" He got to his feet but they had become numb from the cold and form the lack of movement.

As Ryou left he kept tripping over his feet as they still wouldn't wake up but he could still walk at a slow pace. Slowly speeding up Ryou checked his watched and was surprised that he'd stay a lot longer than he thought 'I hope Bakura's not gonna be mad I left him waiting in the cold all this time' knowing him he'd probably be a some coffee house where it as warm so Ryou wasn't too worried. But he should have left a key for his cousin to get in, oh well too late now.

Ryou suddenly felt a chill go down his spine but it wasn't from the cold, it was that feeling you got when someone was watching you. Ryou swallowed but kept calm and quickening his pace into a power walk. While leaving the cemetery he tried to listen very carefully for any footsteps behind him. Ryou stiffened when heard a just noticeable of foot steps not belong to him, far behind him but getting closer

Coming up to the turn by a tree signalling the entrance to domino park Ryou slowed down his pace coming around the corner to seem natural so his follower wasn't aware he knew his presence. Pressing himself against the wall of the park Ryou shifted over to the tree he just passed and peaked around the corner to see who the owner of the footsteps were.

Down the path was a man dressed all in black with wild blonde hair, brown skin and hollow lilac eyes that made Ryou's blood run cold. Worse, his pace increased to catch up with the white haired boy so he didn't escape him. Ryou choked but quickly spun around running ran into the park and through the trees to escape his follower. Ryou had no idea who the blonde was, for all he knew it was someone going in the same direction as him, but when he heard another set of running feet Ryou panicked and ran faster. Suddenly he heard the patter of feet stop in their tracks and Ryou seemed to relax slightly but not enough to stop running, he wasn't gonna stop until he got home safely to his older cousin. Hearing a dark chuckle Ryou held his breath shivering from the coldness of that voice. Things got worse as Ryou could hear rustling of trees coming from behind him. Ryou nearly cried out on terror as it sounded like the person was jumping from tree to tree after him

"Stop being ridiculous Ryou" He scowled "It's just the wind picking up" His logical thinking didn't ease his worried so he ran faster nearly tripping over twice from stones and roots coming out of the ground

This time Ryou did scream as a shadow jumped out of the covers of the bushes and stood right in his path. Ryou ran right into the person a fell flat on his back from the force of impact. "What do you want?" Ryou stared up at his cloaked pursuer in fear, hoping it wasn't the murderer turning into a serial killer

"Ryou?" His stalker stepped into the light and Ryou sighed in relieve as it was his cousin

"Bakura?" He took Bakura's hand and was pulled to his feet and slowed down is breathing "It just you"

"Just me? That's the thanks I get for travelling all the way to Japan on a last minute flight" He raise an eyebrow at the younger one

"I did mean it like that" He smiled and hugged Bakura tightly

His cousin noticed his flushed face, heavy breathing and shaking hands, so Bakura pulled him in tightly "Ryou what happened?"

"Someone was following me out of the cemetery so I ran through the park trying to lose him" Ryou explained not letting Bakura go 2then I ran into you, then he just disappeared"

Looking around Bakura didn't see or hear anyone else around "well they're gone now" He patted Ryou's head in reassurance and asking the kid to let go

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Ryou asked confused

Ryou looked suspiciously as Bakura's eyes shifted from side to side hesitant upon answering "Just walking around the woods since you decided not to come home"

"Oh I'm sorry, how long have you been here?" He asked letting his cousin out of his death grip

"If you mean domino, since nine a clock this morning" Ryou's eyes widened

"Why didn't you tell me? If I'd known you'd be here so early I would have stayed home so you weren't locked out"

"I wasn't locked out" Bakura grinned but quickly changed the subject "Listen Ryou I have errands my Dad asked me to do up north while I was in domino so I won't be in until morning, but I'll walk you home first if you want"

"You don't have to" Ryou mumbled not wanting to be a burden but after that experience he didn't feel like walking home alone "If its important I'll be just fine" He smiled but Bakura could still see his shaking fingers gripping his school jacket

"I'll walk you home, come on" Bakura walked off and Ryou had no choice but to follow but still kept looking over his shoulder just to check if his pursuer was still waiting in the shadows

Once home Bakura made sure Ryou was safely in the house before walking back towards the park, he needed to check around the cemetery and the surrounding area before the sun rose "That sure was close, Ryou always had a knack for being at the wrong place at the wrong time". He pushed his hands into his pockets and continued down the road but couldn't get his thoughts off the person Ryou was running away from "could it have been" He shook his head thinking it was unlikely who he was thinking of "I'll talk to him about it later"

Ryou meanwhile sat at home for hours working on his lead figurines for the Monster World board game. It was merely an attempt to get today's thoughts out of his head and he was failing miserably. Was it a stalker, someone wanting his wallet or worse that killer, he knew it was a stupid idea to go off in that part of town at night but he had to keep his promise to Mum and Amane "Because pretty soon I won't be able to talk to them for much longer" He set his unfinished elf and warrior aside and went back into the living room

"Maybe Bakura will come home early" He thought out loud "I wonder what he's doing anyway, he's always been secretive. Come to think of it I don't even know what he's studying at college" Ryou pondered over his thoughts of his cousin's distant attitude, but let them drop and watch some TV before going to bed. "Nothing on, well I might as well look at the news; maybe they caught the 'vampire'"

Unluckily for Ryou though nothing about the incident was on at the moment so he settled for watching a documentary on Otogi's Dungeon dice monster's becoming world wide. Ryou just hoped he didn't let it go to his head. Trying one more time Ryou switched to the news and he was lucky to just catch the beginning

"Report show that only an hour ago another victim drained of their blood and left in the woods next to domino Park"

Ryou's eyes widened in fear and his body shook in freight, it couldn't have been the blonde with the empty eyes could it?

"Strangely the second victim had no connections the first nor was there a pattern to the killer's choice of victims. The recent victim was a young woman of 18 walking alone through the forest until her friends noticed she went missing. There was however no sign of sexual assault. For increasing murders, police have authorised an early curfew for residents in the local area to stay inside after sundown"

Ryou shut the TV off and stared at his lap in worry, that could have been him an hour ago. Ryou wasn't sure if he lost his attacker, if he got bored and looked for an easier victim or ran away because he was with Bakura. Either way Ryou was grateful to be alive but still terrified of what could happen if the police didn't catch him soon. Looking out his window Ryou hoped Bakura came home soon, the south of domino may be safe but there's still a chance he could go north to get rid of the police's trail.

"Maybe I should just go to bed" Ryou knew he wouldn't be able to go to sleep but he needed something to do. Locking all the doors in the house and shut all the windows. Bakura could get in any time he wanted with his spare key, Ryou thought that was how he managed to get in the first time. Packing his lead figurines away he went to go upstairs but stopped when he saw a metal tool sitting on the table next to the sofa. A pick lock? "I don't believe it" Ryou whispered but giggled all the same, Bakura's rebellion habits certainly hadn't changed. Picking it up he walked into his bedroom

Changing clothes Ryou sat on his bed in his pyjamas and looked through his school bag for the Maximum ride book he as currently reading (Luv that too). Except what he actually pulled out was the diary he found from this morning. Looking over the lock Ryou examined the pick lock in his other hand and tried to remember how it works. Bakura taught Ryou lots of tricks when they were younger, one of them being how to pick locks but he never saw it as a useful skill. How he wished he listened back then

"Here goes nothing" Ryou mumbled and tried to open the lock. After several minutes Ryou hadn't succeeded in opening the diary, if anything he might have just been locking it more. After fifteen minutes of useless attempts Ryou just considered himself lucky for not breaking the pick lock all together "that's it I give up" He sighed but snapped his head up at a clicked. The lock fell and the book was opened "Yes" He grinned

Opening the pages Ryou saw pages of writing that was just readable, dated back more than hundreds of years ago. Ryou was even more surprised that the dairy's owner said Akefia Bakura (the name is not important, so don't think the thief king is part of the plot. I just lack the imagination to think of a name myself). Ryou flipped through the pages surprised the diary ended half way through the book, flipping some more Ryou saw on the back cover was a folded envelop labelled "Only for when they return"

"When what returns?" Ryou asked himself. Opening the pouch Ryou pulled out a small silver key engraved with two initials "V and H" Ryou mused. He didn't know what the key was for and he didn't have time to find out, it was late and Ryou had plenty of time to read through the pages tomorrow. Hiding the book and key underneath his mattress he settled down into his quilt and was about the shut the curtains when outside he saw a shadow.

Ryou snapped the curtains fully open he looked around the neighbouring houses and blocks. The lights outside lit the streets but not one person was walking outside at this hour. Ryou checked his surrounding one more time, positive he saw a cloaked person sitting on one of the roofs. He shuddered and shut the curtains tightly and forced himself to lie down under his blanket.

"Just a trick of the mind" He repeated for reassurance but Ryou wasn't able to fall to sleep right away, like scared children looking about their rooms encase a monster jumped out of the closet. It didn't matter as the events of today tired him out and he fell into restless sleep

Unaware to the teen, sitting above his own roof was a cloaked person with blonde hair and dark skin. He leaned against the roof top and his legs swung about over the building, directly above Ryou's window. Waiting patiently his sensitive ears finally picked up the slow breathing of someone falling asleep. Sliding off the side he jumped down onto the window ledge outside the boy's bedroom and lifted his hand up into the centre of the glass square. Sliding his hand back the green curtain followed his hand as if being pulled by an invisible force so he could see inside. He pushed the over curtain aside with the same magic and watched the sleeping whitenette. The child turned over in his sleep facing the blonde and he smirked at what he saw, a pure child with delicate looks and desirable innocents.

"Curious" Marik purred watching the peaceful youth, but he was more excited when the pale one was terrified of his presence, running for his life. He could have had him too if the other boy hadn't appear into the scene. He couldn't have witnesses escaping his grasp, that's way he only caught people who were naïve enough to travel alone.

Marik chuckled one more time at Ryou's peaceful dreams, looking foreword to the next time when he would crush them. Jumping off the ledge he landed onto the cold cement floor and casually walked down the empty streets, back to his hiding place before the sun would rise again. Maybe first he could get some fun from those clueless Vampire Hunters


End file.
